


Lena’s Krypto(nite)

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: Lena - being who she is - never wanted a pet. Kara Danvers doesn’t give her a choice in the matter.





	Lena’s Krypto(nite)

‘Look how scared he looks!’ Kara said, showing Lena - a Cat person - a picture of a small white dog in a shelter on her laptop. 

‘I don’t know Kara…’ 

‘I know what it’s like to not be wanted, but I was lucky. He also needs to ‘get lucky’.’ 

Kara’s phone goes off. She checks it - the message is from Alex. It’s DEO supergirl business. 

‘I gotta go lee. Shouldn’t take more than an hour.’ 

Lena barely had enough time to process her words as Kara burst out the door as she left a trail of civilian clothes behind. The hopeful red and blue streak enters the national city skyline as lena is left alone. Lena is often left alone, as Kara is gone for hours on end. Sometimes she won’t see Kara all day - depending on the chaos she has to deal with. She’s never likes this aspect of the relationship, as it reminded her of her childhood. Lex was the first child - and the legitimate one. Lena was left in the shadows as her values didn’t align with Lex’s or her mothers’. Lena wanted to save the world - not be a part of selfishly destroying it. 

As the hour passes Lena’s shadow of depression falls over her. She keeps telling herself that Kara would be back in another 5 minutes. She keeps telling herself that, turning it into a mantra as another hour passes and still no Kara. Lena had run out of things to keep her mind busy - paperwork, meditation, working out. She’d seen all the movies they’d owned multiple times. Giving up, she’d decided to re-watch their favorite: The Iron Giant. 

Lena had loved it as a kid, inspiring her to be her own person and not falling into the pitfalls of her family. The movie was about half way into the first hour when Kara walked In, carting a huge cardboard box. 

‘S-Sorry I’m late Lena! Just had to make a side-adventure!’ Kara stated, kicking the door closed with a free foot. 

‘What’s in the box Kara?’ Lena says folding her arms across her chest. 

‘Nothing..’ Kara tries to say as calmly as possible. 

‘BARK’ 

‘D-did the box just bark?’ 

‘No!’ 

The box barks again. Giving up, Kara puts the box on the floor. Instantly, the head of a small white puppy pops out of it. It’s the dog from earlier. 

‘Ok, ok. Don’t be mad, but look how happy he is!’ 

The puppy proceeds to get out of the box and explore their apartment.

‘What do we name him?’ Lena asks, trying so desperately to not get mad - for Kara or the puppy’s sake. 

‘I was thinking Krypto?’ 

‘Krypto?’ 

‘Yeah. Y’know like a tribute to Krypton.’ 

‘Whatever. He’s your dog.’ 

‘Our dog, lena.’ Kara’s quick to correct her wife. 

‘Whatever.’ Lena’s quick to dismiss Kara’s efforts. All of Lena’s rage and disappointment had fallen to the side, now replaced with passive aggressiveness. 

A few weeks later. 

Kara gets back late at night - around 2 AM - which is typical for her at this point. Flipping on the light, it reveals Lena on the couch with a pile of paperwork on the floor with Krypto snuggled beside her just as asleep as Lena. 

Grabbing a nearby blanket, Kara puts it over the two. 

‘It’s our dog.’ Kara says softly before going to bed herself.


End file.
